Lithuania's Diary
by Ai The Sherlockian Girl
Summary: I have decided to write a Diary for Lithuania! All credit's go to those with the Diary idea, i'm sorry if this character has been done before and will remove it immediately. Thank you for reading!
1. Introductions and Pink Gel Pens

**Author's note: I am back! Diaries this time? How about that, It's not really interactive. But I am open to any ideas (sent by P.M or review if you are a guest.) I guess I owe this to whoever came up with the diary idea.**

All the best,

Ai 

**The Diary of Lithuania: **

Hello Diary,

I have decided to write one of these because I needed somewhere to vent. Don't we all?

Should I introduce myself first? I'm sure that's what you do in diaries. Well, I'm the personification of Lithuania. I am twenty years of age and have a best friend and lover called Feliks, who is also Poland.

I used to be under the control of Russia, and well, that was horrible. I would tell you more, but I don't feel I'm quite ready to yet.

It's nice to have somewhere to write also, my blog didn't really work out. (Although I did manage to confess to Poland.) I'm actually really happy right now, so no need to complain. I'm over Poland's at the moment and writing this while he lay on my shoulder watching his daily TV shows.

**Yep, the shows are like, so good! Lithuania also loves watching them with me! O.M.G, I need a diary now, so Liet and I can totally be Diary buddies! I'll just settle for writing in his when he isn't looking for now! Watch out though! **

I must have dozed off for a second because when I awoke, Poland had you in his hands and was writing something with his bright pink gel pen.

I have to go for now, it seems Poland needs something.

**Yep!**

…


	2. Horse Riding

**Authors note: Here is the second instillation of Lithuania's Diary, should I put a date in or not? **

**The Diary of Lithuania: **

Hello diary, this is my second day writing in you and I must say it's quite fun.

**For me too! **

I've finally agreed to let Poland write in here whenever he likes, I don't mind that though. I could trust him with my life.

**Aww, like you too! **

****I had a good day today. Feliks and I went horse riding, him on his pony named "Pony" and me on "Liet" (Named after myself).

**It was totally the best! After riding we found a really nice tree and ate our picnic under it, and then came back and had like an hour nap. I got to cuddle Liet for a whole hour, it was so nice! **

Y-yeah, it was…

We are currently watching man vs food, Poland seems to have fallen asleep though. Now I'm going to have to go feed the ponies, so I will write a little later.

**Hahah, I just woke up and found Liet's diary on the sofa next to me, he must have gone to feed Liet and Pony! I have a little time to write in here now. Let's introduce myself like Toris did yesterday! **

**I'm, like Lithuania said earlier, the personification of Poland and totally one of the best countries in the whole world. I am twenty years old, and also am Lithuania's awesome best friend and lover! **

**I used to own a few countries such as Estonia and Latvia, but am now on my own with Lithuania. Which I totally don't mind! He's so nice to me. I love him a lot! **

**Well looks like Liet's done feeding the ponies and I want to watch the new episode of Glee, so I'll like, totally be writing in you again later! **

I'm back now, but I have to go. I'll write in you tomorrow.


	3. Painting

**Author's note: Next chapter of Lithuania's Diary, check! Might bring back Liet's Blog also and try writing other Diaries~ Will try and write as much for this as I can~ Thanks for reading and bye~ **

**The Diary of Lithuania: **

Labas Diary,

Today I have been very busy for two reasons.

Poland decided he wanted to change the whole colour of our house new, brighter, shades of pink.

Poland had to decide which pinks he wanted resulting in many trips to the hardware store to get the little colour chart strips.

After finally deciding the colours we got to work. The whole of our bedroom was painted both neon and fuchsia pink and the rest of our house a mix of cerise, cyber and bright pink. It honestly doesn't look bad, but Poland also decided to "change" the colour of you.

You were bought green and now are pink striped with "Lithy" written across the front. Poland and his nicknames…

**Which are totally cool! **

Okay, well, painting is tiring work. The fact Poland wasn't doing much of the work and was sat painting his nails didn't help.

**Pink! **

I had to have a long shower afterwards as I had pink paint in places where paint shouldn't be, and afterwards Poland decided to try and plait my hair with pink ribbon involved. It didn't really work out very well.

Right now I am sat in the freshly painted living room, watching a show of my choice. A documentary about animals is showing, and Poland is asleep sprawled out over my lap. Which is awkward for writing in you, I don't really understand why Poland was so tired when I was the one doing most of the work, but that's why I love him…

Just the craziness of painting the house suddenly is so much like my Polski; he never really plans much and does things on the spur of the moment. Even if the idea is absolutely crazy, we do it.

I've decided I'm going to take Poland on a date tomorrow, but I haven't told him anything yet, this section has been covered up with some paper, so Poland shouldn't see. I hope he doesn't…

Well, I think I better go before Poland wakes up. After the date I shall write in here and Poland can write somewhat more.


	4. Dates

**Author's Note: This is the next chapter of Lithuania's Diary~ including the date I told you about last chapter. There will be a debut of a few characters and a little romance on that side, as well as the normalness of Diaries~ **

**Thanks again for reading guys~ **

Dear Diary,

The date went very well this afternoon. I took Feliks too a local café specialising in American cuisine. He seemed to enjoy it very much.

**It was so amazing, I loved it! I ordered something I recall America talking about and eating at our last world meeting, a hamburger! Also a huge ice cream Sunday for desert!  
**

I ordered a serving of French friesand a cheeseburger which were rather nice, although I prefer my own cuisine honestly. Whilst eating the doors slamming open brought both me and Poland to attention as to what was happening, and who we saw was highly surprising.

England stormed in, a scowl on his face muttering incoherent words I shouldn't repeat, followed by a cheerful America. The duo saw us and came to sit on the table we were at. They quickly ordered their meals, although more complaints came from England as they didn't serve his desired fish and chips. Slinging his arm around England's shoulders, America started laughing and ordered England's meal from his personal experience in the café. Apparently he was a local, which wasn't much of a shock as it was him we were talking about.

Poland happily contributed to the conversation, talking with America about how much he was enjoying the food whilst I tried to talk to England, but he wasn't really in a talkative mood, only nodding occasionally. That changed however as America tried to feed him some food, Poland got a little excited so I ended up doing the same for him.

After finishing I stood up, offering Poland my hand and saying my goodbyes to both England and America and walking out. We then made our way home, then watching a few episodes of my little pony; friendship is magic, before going to have a nap together.

**More cuddling! **

I woke up to find Poland on the floor, colouring in some sort of picture. Looking closely I found it to be his favourite pony, Pinkie pie. Getting some glue out of the draw Feliks took you from the bedside table, and stuck it in.

**Pinkie pie's my favourite and Liet's Diary was getting boring! It looks really good in the diary, and my colouring skills are the best! **

Now I'm sat writing in you sat on the floor with Poland, he says he wants to change the colour of our carpets too, so wish me luck. I'm getting tired again, so am going to go to sleep. Goodnight.


End file.
